1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to exercise devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Living in the highly competitive society of the 21st century, people are often busy at work and overlook the importance of health. In order to do some exercise in their daily life, some people use indoor bicycle trainers. The bicycle trainer includes a support device. The support device can suspend the bicycle from the ground, and then it is possible to ride a bike without moving forward. Therefore, people can do exercise at home.